


Has Anyone Actually Tried Lettuce On Pizza?

by Sandbirde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, i don't use tags enough, pineapple on pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Rose is opinionated on pizza. Kanaya just wants to sleep.I'm now taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	Has Anyone Actually Tried Lettuce On Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from tbh just take it

"You know, I never understood pineapple on pizza."

It's somewhere in the vicinity of 1 am, maybe. They're lying in bed together, Kanaya and Rose, tangled up in each other. Kanaya awkwardly grasps Rose's hands, laying sort of between her chest and armpit, but very comfortable nonetheless. She turns her head to look up at Rose's expressionless face. She's used to these random outbursts by now, but they never fail to be amusing.

"What's so difficult to understand? It's just fruit, cheese, sauce and bread."

"Don't you think that's oversimplifying it a little?" Rose shifts a little, pushing Kanaya closer to her with her arm. "I mean, you could say something like that about any topping. That doesn't mean we should start putting apples on pizza, or...I don't know, lettuce."

Kanaya giggles. "Lettuce?"

"Yes, exactly! You laugh at lettuce, but somehow pineapple is acceptable?"

Kanaya grins mischievously at Rose. "I think pineapple tastes a little better than lettuce."

Rose gently unlatches her hand from Kanaya's and pushes her forehead. "You know that's not what I mean, dork."

"Oh, right, of course." Kanaya can't keep the laughter out of her voice. "You mean only fruits aren't allowed on pizza."

Rose furrows her eyebrows. "If you turn this into a tomato debate, you're sleeping on the sofa."

Kanaya giggles again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But pineapple is far from the weirdest thing people put on pizza. Lots of people just use it as a base for whatever food they want."

"Indeed, and I think that's nigh criminal." Rose scoffs condescendingly. "Where is the appreciation for pizza in its base form? Where is the consideration for the interaction of flavors and textures? Where is the taste, the refinement, the _love_?"

"Rose," Kanaya jokingly reprimands, "I understand your frustration, but also...it's just pizza."

"See! What is this disrespect? Why is it 'just pizza'? I demand proper reverence for this cornerstone of American and Italian culture!"

Kanaya scoots up the bed to kiss Rose's cheek. "Darling, isn't it reverence in its own right to express oneself through topping one's own pizza as one sees fit? Perhaps the art form of topping pizzas has simply become modernized, rather than disregarded entirely."

Rose scowls. "Kanaya, are you calling me a pizza hipster?"

Kanaya grins, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You said it, not me."

Rose shoves Kanaya away suddenly, growling in mock offense. "First you disrespect pizza in my own home, now you insult my very character. Off with you."

"Aww, babe." Kanaya pouts as best she can, but Rose refuses to look, turning to her side of the bed and curling up. "Baaaaabe." No response.

Kanaya is unperturbed. Slowly, she crawls back over to Rose, laying down as close to her as possible and pecking all over her neck and cheek between mumbles of "I love you" and "baaaabe". Eventually, Rose cracks, turning back to face her.

Kanaya brings her pout back once more. "I'm sorry, honey bunches. I was mean to you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Rose chuckles, kissing Kanaya's nose. "It's okay. I forgive you." She then spreads her arms wide, smiling even wider at her beloved. "Now, come here. Pizza time is over. It's sleep time now."

Kanaya gladly snuggles into Rose, and they settle in cozily. But just before they drift off together, Kanaya hears a faint whisper in her ear.

"Tomorrow we're having lettuce pizza for dinner."

Kanaya quietly laughs herself to sleep.


End file.
